


Ek Pyaar, Do Munh

by your_taxidermy



Series: Sweet Affection [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lots of kissing!, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Title translation - One Love, Two MouthsMera Pyaar - my lovePrompt: Kissing





	Ek Pyaar, Do Munh

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowowowowow.   
> Wow.   
> Okay.   
> This was something, I didn't expect this to turn out this way but I just followed my mind and wrote this in like, two days. There is sexual content but it is NOT super graphic, I made it as classy and heartfelt as humanly possible. I'm hoping you enjoy as I worked very hard on this. This is one of my personal favorites, I focused mostly on their feelings and thoughts, rather than the actual acts if that makes any sense. I'm not sure if I'll do more nsfw stuff with these two, as I prefer to do ooy gooey fluff with them. But I'm always willing to write something for anyone! Tell me what you think of this, I was inspired by two other very very lovely fics you can find in my bookmarks. <3 Please enjoy!

Agni was getting to retire for bed, he’d washed his face, looking at himself in the mirror. He saw a new man, but his image was tainted with the face of Arshard, the man who was long dead. He was still plagued with his memory, he couldn’t remove the sins from his past life. He prayed them away every morning and every night, praying that the Gods would forgive him.  _ His God _ never held it against him, he saw nothing to forgive. Agni frowned, the thoughts coming back to him. He shook his hand and finished his nightly routine. He heard Soma yawn loudly in the next room. He smiled again, taking his scarf used for his daily turban and folding it into a perfect square. The white-haired man walked to Soma’s room, knocking gently on the wood. 

 

“Master Soma? May I come in?” he asked 

“Of course!” Soma replied. 

 

Agni walked in to see the prince stretching out on the floor, his legs spread along with his arms. Agni raised a brow. “My prince…?” he asked, a chuckle escaping his lips. “Stretching,” Soma replied, giving his butler a smile. Agni walked over to him, looking down at the sleepy prince, his eyes glancing at his slightly exposed waistline and happy trail. He extended his hand to help the prince up. Soma pulled himself up from Agni’s strong and well-experienced hands. “I’ve missed you, it feels like you spend hours cooking!” Soma exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the taller man. He felt Soma nuzzle into the crook of his neck, his lips barely brushing against his skin. Agni wrapped his strong arms around the prince, rubbing his back up and down. “You must be tired, my prince. Please, allow me to help you prepare for bed.” He said into his purple tresses. Soma nodded, letting go of his Khansama. Agni unfolded the English nightdress and laid in on the bed beside Soma. Agni began to work at the buttons on his shirt, slipping it off of his honey-toned skin. He immediately noticed goosebumps form on Soma’s skin, Agni was always very warm, so he didn’t notice when the rooms became cold. “Are you cold, Master Soma?” he asked tenderly, his fingertips resting on his shoulder. “Only a little bit... But I have a request of you.” Soma muttered, tilting his head to look at his khansama. “What might that be, my prince?” Agni quizzed, looking at him with eyes so tender it warmed the younger man. “Stay with me tonight, I will have a surprise for you,” he said, grinning at the man. “A surprise? I’ll be happy when I learn what it is.” he pressed his hands together and bowed his head. The shirtless prince cupped Agni’s face in his palm, Agni turned his hand to kiss the delicate palm, nuzzling his face into his hand. “I love you dearly, highness.” Agni breathed into Soma’s hand, gently grabbing it with his wrapped hand, their fingers tangling together. 

 

Soma smiled, removing his olive toned hand. Agni slipped the nightdress over the prince, straightening out any wrinkles and imperfections. His hands went to work on slipping off the prince’s trousers, folding them and placing them on the dresser. Soma fell back into bed, letting out a pleased sigh. His fingers danced in his hair, watching Agni take off his own attire. His back muscles flexed and glowed under the candles. He slid the beads from his hair and ran his fingers through the long tresses. He was quiet but his mind was racing from his past, trying to escape his sins.

 

Agni slipped on his own night attire and walked over to the prince, moving the fluffy covers for him. “My prince, lie under the covers so you don’t catch a cold,” he said tenderly. He watched the younger one crawl under the covers. He smiled as he made himself comfortable, nuzzling against the blankets. Agni followed shortly after, pulling the covers up to his chest. “Goodnight, Master Soma,” he whispered, blowing out the candle beside him. “Goodnight, Agni.” 

* * *

* * *

 

About an hour had passed and Agni’s dreams went to nightmares, causing him to wake up many times in just that hour. He kept himself quiet, as he hated it when Soma’s slumber was disturbed. 

 

_“Are you awake?_ ” Soma whispered into the dark. 

“Yes, what is it, my prince?” 

“Did you have a bad dream?” 

“I… why do you ask, prince?” 

“So you _did_?”

“Master, I-” 

“You know, when we’re like this, you can just call me _Soma_. But what did you dream about?” 

“It was only a bad dream, don’t worry.” 

 

Soma huffed into the darkness. 

“Tell me the truth, was it about your past?” 

“Yes.” Agni hated to admit it, he never kept things from Soma but it was so hard to talk about. 

“Do you remember the surprise I mentioned?” 

“Of course.” 

 

Soma grinned in the night and placed his hand on Agni’s cheek. He leaned close to his lips, gently exhaling, “ _let me make you forget that **nightmare.** ”_ Soma whispered, pressing his lips to Agni’s. It was shocking at first, his muscles tightening for only a moment. It was every dream come true in a sweet reality. He began to kiss back, moving his lips with the prince. Agni’s hand ran up Soma’s back, pulling him closer before retracting. “Soma, I… I apologize,” Agni said, his words fumbled in his mouth. His heart raced with the speed of ten horses. “Why are you sorry? You’ve done nothing wrong,  mera pyaar _._ ” Soma replied, his voice spilling from his lips. “Can I kiss you again?” he asked, a grin forming on his face. “Of course.” Agni’s voice guided Soma’s lips to his, he moved with such passion and love, heavy exhales escaped his nose. Agni held back, how badly he wanted to devour the prince’s mouth, doing such an act would be… taboo. 

 

“Kiss me more.” Soma breathed, running his hands over Agni’s chest. Agni didn’t disobey his master, his lips tasted the tea-flavored prince, his tongue venturing into the prince’s mouth. Soma was surprised but he played along, their tongues dancing in harmony together. Agni pulled away, his lips swollen from the heavy kissing. “Why are you stopping? You aren’t breaking any rules. Just allow me to make you feel good, even for a night. Please, Agni?” Soma whispered, resting his hand on the Khansama’s face. “As you wish, my prince.” Agni said, pulling the prince by his shirt to give his prince a kiss that _could shatter mountains and part the seas._ His lips were starving, they had an aching hunger that only Soma could feed. Soma pulled away to kiss the older one’s neck, leaving a trail of sweet, wet kisses down his neck and shoulder, feeling his muscles relax under his care. Agni’s eyes were fluttering with joy as he felt Soma’s lips trail over his skin, leaving sweet bites on his shoulders, pulling the nightshirt to expose more soft skin. Soft moans escaped Agni’s bitten lips, his body melting under the prince. “ _Does that feel good?”_ Soma whispered, running his lips over the shining skin, feeling Agni’s chest rise under the touch. Agni let out a low moan, his hands gripping the covers. He pushed out a yes laced with a breathy moan. Soma worked his lips again, this time moving to his chest, leaving more bites. Soma was now hovering over the butler, his hands supporting himself on Agni’s arms. Agni let out another moan when he felt Soma’s lips playfully bite his nipple, his teeth gently pulling at the flesh. He sucked hard, moans escaping his own lips. Agni muttered sweet words under his breath, pressing his head into the pillow, arching his back under the prince. He’d forgotten what it was like to be loved in such a way, by his own God for that matter. He knew Soma adored him, but he didn’t realize how much he  **_loved_ ** him. He never got to show him. 

 

“Soma-Sama… ahh.” Agni whispered, running his hand over Soma’s hair, his fingers being consumed by the tresses. Soma looked up at him without removing his mouth, his eyes tender and mischievous. “Hm?” he said with a nipple in his mouth, his lips swollen from the sucking. Just the look of those golden eyes looking up at him. It was enough to make him groan in ecstasy. Soma smiled, slowly pulling away from the flesh. A _pop_ escaping along with his lips. 

 

_ “Ohhh, my prince. Please.”    _ Agni had melted into a puddle under the care of the prince, his words escaping his lips without thinking. He would never beg his prince, never. But his mind was so clouded the words flowed so freely. Agni never thought about his own pleasure, his mind was always thinking about the prince. “What was that?” Soma teased, running his fingers over Agni’s lips, his fingers brushing against his tongue. Agni shook his head and held back the urge to pull the prince’s fingers into his mouth. “Don’t hold back Agni! I give you complete permission to do as you please. Your nightmares will be pushed under the bed, I promise.  _ Just… Let go.” _

 

“Jo ajna.” Agni whispered in the dark, slowly extending his hand to the prince. His Godly hand ran over Soma’s face, the bandages tickling his skin. Soma threw his leg over Agni, now straddling the taller Indian. Soma removed his shirt and threw it behind him. The moon was their only light, other than that, they were in complete darkness. The prince grasped Agni’s right hand and slowly unwrapped it, the fingers acting on their own. He threw the wraps on the floor and felt the hand explore his chest, his fingers gently tugging at a nipple. Soma’s body was sensitive to the touch. _“Y-Yes.”_ he groaned, his body shaking from the light touches. Agni’s fingers tracing the defined muscles of the prince’s stomach, moving up and down. Soma tossed his head back to expose his body more. “Yes, yes..more.” Soma cried softly, his body now a whimpering mess. Both of Agni’s hands massaged the prince’s delicate nipples, listening to his sharp inhales and almost high moans. Agni slowly leaned forward, holding the prince to support him during the slight change of position. Soma’s lips attacked Agni’s neck, his tongue leaving a trail as he moved his head up and down. Agni remembered his words “ _ don't hold back.”   _ So he didn't.

 

He  _ moaned,  _ a moan so beautiful it would make the gods cry. It even surprised Soma. Agni's hands gripped the sheets as Soma happily licked and sucked his neck, his moans filling the air like a sweet essence. “ _ Do you like that?”  _ Soma exhaled into the khansama’s ear, gently biting the lobe. “ _ Yes, oh yes, Soma-Sama. Yes.”  _ His words spilled from his lips like honey into tea. Soma’s teeth bit into the olive skin, making him shudder and  _ shamelessly  _ arch his back in a haze that was borderline orgasmic. His hand ran over the prince’s hot skin, his nails leaving faint claw marks. Agni’s body was hot and tender, his neck red from all the sweet kisses from the prince. Soma met his lips again, effortlessly slipping his tongue into his ever so welcoming mouth. Agni let Soma take control, feeling his wrists pinned to the bed. They spoke a language with no translation, a bond that couldn't be defined with words, and a kiss so sweet is reviled honey and sugar. They were  _ otherworldly.  _

 

_ “Soma, please, let me love you.” _ His words were deep with passion, almost a pleading cry for an itch to be scratched. Another  _ please  _ rested on his lips, begging come out. “ _ I need you.”  _ Agni almost begged, holding the purple-haired man’s face in his large palms. With their foreheads pressed together, they were like two spirits reuniting after years of separation. Soma replied to his words with yet another kiss, this time trailing them to his throat, licking up his Adam’s apple, listening to his jagged breaths. “You've always been my most beautiful khansama. The  _ only _ one I want, the only one I need.” Soma muttered ripping off the Agni’s nightshirt to better expose his manly flesh. He rubbed his chest, gazing into his steel colored orbs. He grabbed the khansama’s hand and shoved his fingers into his mouth, greedily sucking on them like he would a piece of hard candy. Agni massaged the prince’s tongue, gently pressing them down, feeling every moan vibrate through his body. With his other hand, he squeezed the prince’s hips, his fingertips inching closer to the hem of his elastic waistband, wanting so damn badly to enter. But he still knew his place as a Khansama.

 

Soma felt this and ever so teasingly ground himself into Agni’s hips, making him cry out again. Agni’s fingers were slick with Soma’s saliva, he dragged them over his lips, barely seeing them curl into a smile. “ _ I need your love _ **_.”_ ** Soma exhaled heavily, now kissing the warm midsection of Agni, his lips running over the muscle. His skin danced, being tickled by the smooth lips, the feeling of his breath was enchanting. He showered him with a million kisses, leaving playful love bites all along him. Agni wished to do so much more but the prince didn't want him to work a muscle. Agni's parted lips spilled soft moans as he felt the sweet pair of lips inch closer to his waistline. “Ahh _ , Soma…” _ his sentence fell unfinished as he was cut off by a loud whimper when he felt Soma work his tongue on his hipbone. He writhed and trembled under the prince, his legs starting to ache from the pleasure. He huffed, his hand searching for Soma’s. The prince slowly slipped the other’s pants slightly below hips, exposing his light purple briefs.  _ He ached,  _ he wanted so much more but the words would never slip from him. Soma grinned, sensing he wanted a little more. So many wants but never enough  _ needs. “Tell me what you want.”  _ He cooed, wrapping his hand with Agni’s, lightly holding it. “ _ You, my dear prince.”  _ His words were sweet, sweet like baklava and rose water. He didn't only want the prince, he needed him. Soma’s hand traced over Agni’s most intimate place, the slight friction making him shudder and buck his hips.

 

“So there's something  _ more  _ you want.” Soma teased, his fingertips brushing against the skin. Agni let out a breathy chuckle, it was too intense to even speak. To be honest, he was too embarrassed to even admit he wanted something more. Soma understood that, and he wouldn't force too much from the loyal companion. Soma had his fill of teasing and finally pulled his sex from his clothing, placing only a single kiss above it. It was infuriating, really. How he teased the butler and watched him turn to mush under the nobleman. He gritted his teeth. He cried, he whimpered, and he moaned. He ached and he itched, the itch couldn't be scratched just enough and this ache wouldn't leave him no matter how much medicine he took. “My prince, please.” He moaned, feeling a hand massage him so gentle it rivaled a doe tending to her fawn. 

 

_ Kama. Enjoyment of life, a desire, a need or a want. In their case: it was a desire for one another. What was more beautiful than two people longing for each other?  _

 

The touch of all it drove Agni over the edge, the feeling of Soma’s hands on his skin, so lovingly touching him was heavenly. Before Agni could speak, his most intimate area felt the warmth of Soma’s sweet mouth, it was gentle and sweet, every movement was meant to make Agni forget his sins. Soma’s name was obscenely spilling off of Agni’s tongue, he had no qualms about holding back at this point. He lifted himself up on his elbows, rolling his hips towards the prince. If he were asked to describe these feelings, he would humbly apologize;  _ there were no words.  _ The act itself was secondary- it was the absolute  _ love and admiration  _ that made him feel this good. He felt himself slowly reaching his limit, his hands gripping the bedsheets, his toes curling with anticipation, his brow furrowed. He held his breath, his entire body freezing before the sweet climax. 

 

It seemed like all he could say was “Soma.” Nothing obscene ever escaped him, even in his Kama, his words remained sweet and loving towards the prince. Finally, the prince’s name gushed from his lips, even more, his eyes pinched shut. Soma looked up at him with large Bambi eyes. Agni slowly opened his eyes, bringing his hand to the prince’s face. Soma removed himself from Agni’s lower half and kissed his lips again, slowly, softly, and sweetly. Their lips lingered, relishing in the silence they had. The house had settled, every candle was blown out, and every draft disappeared. It was just them, their lips, and the dead of night. Agni's arms wrapped around Soma, holding him tightly. 

 

“What was your dream?” Soma broke the kiss for a moment. “To be honest, my prince, I don't remember.” He breathed, holding Soma’s face in his palm. “Good, maybe now you can get a goodnight’s rest, hm?” 

 

“Indeed, Soma. I hope you got something out of that too.” His cheeks flushed. 

“Of course I did, making you feel good was more than enough for me.” the words hit Agni like a brick, he realized what he meant to Soma; and he was something special. Something so very special, he was a godsend, a friend, a lover, and a companion. 

 

“Now, get some rest, Agni. Who knows, I may have more surprises for you.” Soma chuckled, kissing Agni’s chest before curling into a ball beside him. “I look forward to whatever you have in store, Soma-Sama.” 

 

The prince chuckled. 

 

“Goodnight, my love.” 


End file.
